1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a susceptor for securing a semiconductor wafer during a manufacturing process of the wafer.
2. Background Arts
The ordinary semiconductor process uses a susceptor for securing a semiconductor wafer during the practical process, such as the epitaxial growth of semiconductor layers, the deposition of an insulating film, a thermal treatment of the semiconductor wafer, and so on. The semiconductor wafer is set within a pocket of the susceptor. The pocket traces the outer shape of the semiconductor wafer, that is, the semiconductor wafer generally provides a circular plane shape with an identifier to identify the crystal orientation, which is called as the orientation flat (hereafter denoted as OF). The process for the semiconductor wafer is usually done as rotating and translating the susceptor. Various shapes of the pocket to resolve such subjects have been presented. However, prior arts have left the subject that the semiconductor wafer is sometimes hard to be lifted up or released from the pocket after the completion of the process because the semiconductor wafer rigidly comes in contact with the inner wall of the pocket.